What they Died For
by We Make History
Summary: They say the conclusion makes the story but they forgot about one thing. The plot of our story. What we died for. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1:What they Died for

We spent those last days together, all of us. It all started in the beginning,

when we met. We were all so young and fighting mysteries that shaped who we

ended up being. Like everyone, we grew differently. Some of us not as fast as

others. We were always so willing and strong. Then, it all ended as our days

soon wrapped up. We finally knew who we were and what we were meant to be. It

was a hopeful ending for us and a dreadful for them. We purely felt love for

eachother, even in rough spots that seem so silly now. They say the conclusion

makes the story but they forgot about one thing. The plot of our story. What we

Died for.


	2. Chapter 2:Our Beginning

sibuna7aka7anubis7backwards – Thanks that was what I was aiming for! I only watched Scooby Doo when I was smaller so, I don't really remember it but I get what your saying. :p

Disclaimer(Since I failed to address it last time.): I do not own Hosue of Anubis our any of the characters involved in it

Our Beginning…

It had been those few early years when I first moved to England, those few early years when I made the best of friends and the worst of challenges. We would grow together and stay together our whole lives. Of course, we didn't know what we were getting into at the time but we soon learned we were on a quest to find a powerful cup. A cup that could of killed us. The item itself did no harm but in the hands of the beholder it caused so much more. Every minuscule puzzle piece came with a story. Story after story, we built our novel. We defeated the ones desperately awaiting immortality and lifted a lifeless curse. Our link to every clue was finally able to lift the curse of the Cup of Ankh. Sarah Frobisher Smythe lifted the curse on the cup with the help of her beloved guardians. We knew it was finally over. We were finally free of them and their hopeless experiments. Surely, our story was not over yet. This was only the beginning of our journey and the introduction to our lives.


	3. Chapter 3:They were our fragile lives

Thanks to the reviewers including...

MiaAndOak - Thanks! I guess you could say it has a poetry vibe. I make the new

chapters on my tablet so they look longer when I write them. I'll try to make

them longer! (:

By the way guys, I did notice a few mistakes on chapter 2 but hopefully they are

fixed.

Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis or any of their characters.

They were our fragile lives…

All of us would go on break later that year. After 2 months, we had finally

reunited. It was us against the world. Everything started when we found the doll

house, a children's toy that later in the term, we found to be a way of

communicating with Sarah. The one who had gotten us through everything. We had met new faces that year. Except one face had only been new to me at the time. I had done face time with her and saw pictures but never really knew her until she returned. I'm sure you have heard the stories about her but she was just a mystery in the making to me. I had ended up being "her". I was the chosen one. It was a silly mistake they made when they thought her of being the one of the chosen bloodline. A silly mistake to her, at least. This mistake would soon lead to a new problem. Us against the world was now an understatement compared to what was going to happen to us. We would soon be visited by a spirit that knew much more than our oblivious minds then did. I remember everyday of that term. I would wake up and hope us being cursed was just a horrible nightmare. We didn't know during those first days but it was a nightmare. This nightmare was reality though. We found the amulets in that old room down in the basement. We had found it after Sarah introduced the map to us and opened the door to a whole new chapter. This time death was a guaranteed side effect. We moved that one little book and we were in a whole new world, only underground. Every new task came with a new problem. In the end of these tasks though we knew we were one step closer to what Senkhara, the spirit wanted. She desired a mask that brought immortality back into the story. Of course if it had to do with immortality, he was after it. We were against him in a fateful race that only accepted one winner. We got past an abyss that almost brought death to me, a door that accepted only certain elixirs, and a search for reflectors that were in someone else's hands. Three parts of the puzzle were in the hands of the opponent. We took chances and finally made it to the final chamber that was trickier than expected. They called it the Egyptian game of Senet, a deadly game that had finally revealed the mask to us. We were all full of joy then and there but we had no idea what was about to arrive. Every wrong move meant we were closer to

our horrible end. After all is completed though, we got ready for a battle. This

battle would be between three sides, a recent failure and our new housemother, a man we never thought would return, and us. We were just one leap away from

freedom and a step away from a forfeit of 5 lives.


	4. The Description AN!

Bonjour Everyone! This is a quick author's note, describing what I was going for when writing this story. I have had questions on whether this was a poem or not. Well, I wasn't exactly going for poetry but I do see the vibe it is giving off. When I started writing this I was hoping for a deep story, I suppose. A story that described the life that Nina and her friends lived. They are all dead in this story but it is Nina describing what their life was like, what her life was like. The names of the characters aren't mentioned as much but I have a surprise ending for you all that will bring everything together. I hope to get more reviews and keep writing! Chao! (:


	5. Chapter 4:Our fateful ending

I know this is short but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own House of Anubis.

There it was, the mask. Those few of us were freed from death and we finally

knew what Senkhara wanted. I was to wear the dreadful accessory to save my loved

ones and to bring her into a full on egyptian afterlife ruling. We weren't

positive on whether she was evil or not but as long as she gave life to the

people that deserved it, I was going to do anything. Little did we know, we had

the true mask all along and just needed a magical jewel to complete its powers.

That night had changed everything for us, in every way possible. The osirian, my

osirian, was revealed. He ended up being the american, who would of known?

Surely, he and I were not meant to be though. He was only a protector of my soul

and who I was. Even if we were meant to happen, we never did. We would always be

a whole together but, we knew who we were. After that night, we were forgiven.

Everything that even now I didn't regret, we were forgiven for. After Victor

had died, everything had seemed complete. He forgave us. We communicated through

dreams. He forgave us for every hassel we ever caused, for even step backward we

sent him, and all the stress we put upon him. Really, all he meant to say was,

he forgave us for him being dead. Of course, things would never change in Anubis

House though. There was always something new to figure out and it always brought

us together. We always stayed close. Rufus came back in the end. Everyone saw

that coming, I mean, he was indestructible wasn't he? Yes, he was

indestructible, until he died the year of our graduation. We all were leaving

and he was hitting the age of non-existance. I had always been the chosen one,

the reason why everything we went through happened. Death, scare, hope, and

victory were what we knew. I had been Nina Martin, all 97 years of my life. I

had been the chosen one all 97 years years of my life and I was what they died

for. Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, and Alfie Lewis had

all died for one girl. It was our time to go and we left knowing we would still

be together. I, Nina Martin, was what 4 fateful friends died for.

The end! Thanks everyone, this was my first fanfiction but I have a new idea! I

kind of put off this chapter because I was still in finale shock from HOA and

PLL. (: Well, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
